Take The Long Road Home
by Ghost Writer 44
Summary: It was a typical Saturday morning just like any other. Alexis Remington was a normal 22 year old, living out her ordinary mundane life in the city, going to work, living regular life, and following her usual routines. Everything in her life made complete sense to her, until that fateful Saturday came along, which of course was anything but typical. (Rated M because I'm paranoid!)
1. Just a Typical Saturday Morning

_Hey guys! So before you start reading you should know that this story contains spoilers of the Supernatural TV show. No kidding? Yes! I am not kidding. This is after all a Supernatural fanfic which I'm trying to keep as close to the original storyline as possible. So, that means spoilers people! And, also despite the many wishes to my fairy godmother as to the contrary, I am sadly not the visionary mastermind Eric Kripke, so of course I do not own any of the characters that you would immediately recognize in the Supernatural world. I can only lay claim my own fictional characters, and of course anything that goes along with their particular storylines. Thanks so much for taking the time to read this super long intro. Hope you enjoy!_

* * *

Chapter 1

It was a typical Saturday morning just like any other.

Alexis woke up to the sound of birds chirping outside of her window and the sunshine streaming across the room through her large bay window that overlooked the small backyard in her condo. Yawning she sat up stretching out her arms and rubbing the sleep from her eyes. She grabbed her phone off from the nightstand unplugging it and turned it on checking the time. The clock read 11:24am.

"Crap!" "Well, there goes my plan to hit the gym this morning." Alexis said somewhat regretfully as she rolled out of bed sluggishly.

"At least now I have time to eat a decent breakfast," "Or is it lunch?" she thought as she walked out of the bedroom down the hall to the kitchen.

"Well, what'll it be this morning?" Alexis asked aloud as she opened the fridge to see what was available to eat for her breakfast as her stomach started grumbling unhappily.

Opening the egg carton she realized that there was only one egg left in the carton, so frowning Alexis put it back on the shelf only to grab the milk to realize that there was only enough milk left in the carton to cover the bottom of the jug.

"Guess there's not much…" She said ruefully turning to the fruit drawer hoping for the grapes or oranges that she bought the last time she went to the store.

"Seriously?" Alexis muttered as she held up the nearly empty grape bag with a handful of sad looking grapes scattered around attached to their respective stems on the vine. The oranges weren't much better seeing as there was one slightly squished orange left in the bottom of the fruit drawer.

"Well, if I can't have oranges at least I can still have orange juice," Alexis said in defeat.

Sighing she grabbed the orange juice and the last yogurt off the shelf.

"So much for a decent breakfast," She thought as she grabbed a glass from the cupboard and a spoon from the silverware drawer and sat down at her small dining room table off from the kitchen.

"Guess I need to go shopping today before I start my weekend chores, otherwise I won't have anything to eat for lunch," Alexis said to herself before digging into the strawberry yogurt abating the hunger gnawing on the inside of her stomach.

She grabbed the TV remote off the table and turned the television on where the screen popped up to Netflix automatically.

"Crap, guess I forgot to turn off the TV last night after watching those episodes of Hawaii 5 O and Supernatural," "Guess I was too tired from work," Alexis said sheepishly as she looked at the screen which was stuck on the last episode of the third season of Supernatural. It was called No Rest for the Wicked and was stopped in the middle where the boys were in the car singing along to Bon Jovi.

"Might as well have something to watch while I eat," Alexis thought as she hit play and began to listen to Sam and Dean sing along to Wanted Dead or Alive. Alexis had first gotten into the TV shows like Supernatural and Hawaii 5 O because her mom had a thing for Danny in Hawaii 5 O although Alexis was partial to Steve.

As for Supernatural, Alexis and her mom were late comers to the fandom starting in 2011 when the 6th season came out. When Alexis was 16 she had just finished watching the last season of Smallville with her mom and during their search for a new TV show they came across Jensen Ackles, the actor who played Jason Teague in Smallville in relation to Supernatural. And when Alexis' mom found out that Jared Padelecki, the actor who played Dean in Gilmore Girls another of her favorite shows was also a main character in this series called Supernatural, both Alexis and her Mom decided to give the show a shot. They were hooked after the first episode and never watched an episode without each other until Alexis' mom's accident.

Alexis was just going back and watching the series again from the beginning because she was getting hazy on some of the details. After 12 seasons who wouldn't forget some of the episodes though?

As Alexis ate and watched the rest of the episode she started making a list in her head of all the things she needed to accomplish throughout the day. Since it was a Saturday and she didn't need to go to work she added grocery shopping, mowing the lawn in her small backyard, and running to the bank to cash her last paycheck so she would have money for groceries.

Alexis was wary of using credit cards ever since her last card had been cloned somehow and the lawbreakers had used her name to steal almost $2,000 dollars from her account before the bank caught the error. Luckily her insurance covered her expenses but ever since Alexis decided to use cash for all of her day to day activities like grocery shopping.

"I should probably get gas in the car too," Alexis mused, thinking about how low the gauge was dropping getting closer and closer to empty.

"Especially after that last business trip out of town for work yesterday," Alexis said aloud a bit irritated, brooding over the previous day's events.

Alexis worked for a nonprofit organization that was only about 15 minutes away from her condo that helped troubled youths with their problems. The nonprofit organization offered counseling, free meals, and free legal advice to kids living off the streets in the nearby city. Alexis, at 22 years old was one of the youngest members of the nonprofit team in charge of getting the teenagers off the street and into stable group homes.

She graduated as a straight A student with her bachelor's degree at 21 years old specializing in counseling and nonprofit administration. Despite being young, Alexis had proved that she was cut out for the work, and the organization that hired her was grateful that they had hired her. They were looking for a younger face that could relate better with the kids that they were trying to help, and Alexis filled that position perfectly.

She had to deal with CPS on an almost daily basis, and many times had to deal with worried, scared, nervous, angry, and absent family members while she was working with these troubled youths. She had seen a lot of pain, abuse, and heartbreak during her first year working for the nonprofit organization but she wouldn't trade her job for anything because being able to help and provide even in a small way for these abandoned kids made her want to get up in the morning and go to work.

Although, despite Alexis' outstanding work with the teenagers on the streets, her boss Caleb who was in his early 30's sometimes treated her just like the kids that they helped.

Case in point, was on Friday when her boss came over to her office while she was on the phone with an angry parent who had just found out his 14 year old son had ran away from home and was living out on the street and hanging out with a bunch of drug and meth addicts. Alexis was trying to help out Tommy, the 14 year old by finding his parents and trying to get him home and off the streets before he got addicted as well. The sad part was that his father wasn't angry that his son ran away from home or was hanging out with those groups of people with their negative influences, but that Alexis was calling him to ask if he could pick his son up and take him home.

Apparently, Tommy's father thought that Tommy deserved to learn his lesson by getting into trouble as penance for running away from home in the first place. Alexis had just gotten to the point where she had calmed Tommy's father down enough to start listening to reason when her boss Caleb walked in and motioned for her to hang up the phone. Alexis gave him the "give me a sec" wave and went back to trying to talk some sense into Tommy's father. Caleb didn't like her dismissal very much so he went over to her desk and hit the button where the phone rested in the cradle disconnecting Alexis' call.

"What the…" Alexis said looking up in disbelief and denial as she slowly set the phone back down in its cradle.

"Listen, I need you to run an errand for me across town because I can't get to it today and I'm under deadline," Caleb said quickly cutting her off.

"I was just on the phone talking to…" Alexis stated gesturing to the disconnected phone angrily.

"It doesn't matter! I don't want to hear your excuses! Here's the address, I need you to pick up some files from Brenda the receptionist once you get there, it's time sensitive information for a case I'm working, and I can't wait until Monday" Caleb snapped raising his voice as he threw a post it note on her desk with an address on it.

Alexis just sat there staring at him trying hard to control her temper.

"You better hurry, what time is it?" Caleb asked looking at his watch.

"3:45pm, well their office closes at 5pm, so get the files and bring them back here ASAP. I expect them on my desk tonight and I don't want to stay late tonight so you'd better get a move on," Caleb said turning back to walk out of her office and down the hall.

Swallowing her anger, Alexis grabbed the sticky note and shoved it into her purse roughly. As she walked out of her office inwardly seething she stopped by her coworker Sandy's office finding her researching group homes in the area on the computer.

"Hey Alex! How's your day going? Do you have any plans for the weekend?" Sandy asked smiling as she noticed Alexis peeking around the corner of her door.

"Not so great San, Caleb just sent me on another of his last minute "time sensitive" errands," Alexis said using air quotations frustrated with the whole situation.

"Oh, I'm sorry Alex," Sandy said her face falling a bit. "He can be an insensitive ass at times can't he?"

"Well, I wouldn't put it quite that way" Alexis said sighing heavily.

"Alexis Remington, I will never understand your aversion to swearing, you do know that sometimes it's a necessary evil right?" Sandy said shaking her head slightly a smile playing across her mouth.

"For you San, I wouldn't call it 'necessary' I would call it mandatory," Alexis said amusedly. "But I'll leave the inappropriate language completely up to you."

"Okay then," "So did you just stop by to complain about the boss?" Sandy asked loudly.

"Shhhh! Not so loud! And no, I'm not really complaining, I guess I'm just irritated at the last minute notice" Alexis said to Sandy. "And the disrespect to me and my work," Alexis thought privately as Sandy nodded in agreement to her previous statement.

"But here's the thing, I wasn't able to finish a phone call to a parent and I wonder if you could do me a solid and call him for me please?" Alexis begged, her blue eyes pleading with her coworker to help out. "I know its Friday and you probably want to get home as soon as you can but this would put my mind at ease with this kid's situation."

"Sure, no problem Alex, just give me the number and I'll take care of it," Sandy said in understanding albeit a bit reluctantly.

"Thank you! Thank you San! Thanks so much! You are a lifesaver!" Alexis said excitedly rushing over to give her friend a hug before writing down the number on the notepad on Sandy's desk.

"Yeah, yeah don't worry about it Alex," Sandy said in amusement patting her back as she got hugged. "Besides who can say no to those baby blues combined with that persistent gaze?" Sandy asked aloud.

"I guess I'm just irresistible," Alexis said as she added pertinent details about the case to the notepad under the phone number.

"You know you could charm the socks off anything that crossed you Alex? "And I mean that, it's like you've got a super-secret super power of making even the orneriest old geezer bend to your will if you flash him that entreating gaze," Sandy said shaking her head in disbelief.

"Oh stop, really!" Alexis said smiling in embarrassment as she handed the notepad to Sandy. "Here's all the info, and thanks again San but I really do have to go before it gets too late," Alexis said as she checked the clock sitting on Sandy's desk realizing it was almost 4 o'clock.

"Ok then skedaddle! Get out of here girl, before Caleb chews your ass out for lollygagging around," Sandy said shooing Alexis out of her office.

Alexis grimaced a bit at the foul language, and the thought of Caleb catching her giving her work away to any other employee. His voice ran through her mind accusing her saying, "How dare you give your work away to your coworkers! Everyone pulls their own weight in this organization, and if you can't handle that then there are other places of employment in this city." Alexis grabbed her keys out of her purse and practically ran down the hallway, keeping an eye out for her boss as she went until she made it out of the building and safely to her car.

Alexis' mom Sally, was a mechanic and had a thing for old vintage cars. So when she came across an old beat up vintage car at an auction she bought it and fixed it up with original parts, so when she was done, it was better than brand new. When Alexis turned 16 as a high school graduation/birthday present her mom gave her that old restored 1965 Starfire Oldsmobile. Alexis loved that Cherry Red Olds' and she treasured it like it was a part of her family. And when her mother passed away a few years later due to an unfortunate accident in her garage while doing a rebuild, that Starfire became the most important and precious thing in her life.

Alexis grew up in the suburbs with a mechanic for a mom and a hazy memory of a faceless man for a father. Alexis was only 4 years old when her father went on a fatal bender and ended up passing away from extreme alcohol poisoning coupled with violent seizures. Her mom didn't like talking about her father and would just say "he had his demons, and none was stronger than the drink, which eventually put him out of his misery."

So Alexis grew up supported by a single parent on a mechanic's salary, but her father's tragic end, and her mother's lack of financial means did not stop Alexis from doing the best that she could with what she had been given. She was a straight A student who was so smart that she skipped two grades and graduated when she was only 16 years old, causing her to go to college earlier than expected, and getting her degree earlier as well. Which is part of the reason why Alexis' mom gave her the Oldsmobile, so she could drive to campus, and take her classes there without having to take a city bus.

So Alexis climbed in her Cherry Red Starfire Oldsmobile, and left work to run an errand for her irritable boss. On that "business trip" she wasted half a tank of gas which of course was not reimbursed by her boss, but she did manage to get the files back to Caleb's office before 7pm when the office closed which was a miracle in Alexis' opinion due to all the problems she encountered on the trip.

Such as the address Caleb gave her was a few numbers off causing a lot of minor traffic infractions on Alexis' part as she tried to find the right building, parking was not provided so Alexis had to scrounge around in her glove box hoping to find some quarters to put in the meter across the street, Brenda the receptionist had just gone on paid maternity leave leaving all the other workers clueless about anything, and rush hour traffic was horrendous on the way back to the office. But she made it, so Alexis considered that to be a huge win despite Caleb's complaints that she took too long when she finally made it back to the office.

Suffice it to say Alexis slept extremely well Friday night causing her to oversleep and miss the gym Saturday morning.

Pulled out of her musings by the sound of the neighbor's lawnmower starting up, Alexis jolted up from the table turning off the TV, and scraped out the last bit of the strawberry yogurt from the bottom of the container with her spoon. Finishing up her orange juice she set the spoon and glass in the sink and threw away the empty yogurt container in the trash can under the sink.

"First, I need to brush my teeth, and use the bathroom, then I should change into something more acceptable than a tank top and boy short underwear to mow the lawn" Alexis said looking down at her sleepwear attire judgementally.

"But, imagine what the neighbors would think!" Alexis chuckled to herself as she went to look and feel a bit more presentable.

10 minutes later she was outside getting her lawnmower out of the small shed in the backyard wearing some old sweatpants and a Lincoln Park tee shirt. She put her earbuds in her ears before putting the heavy duty noise cancelling headset over her ears before starting the mower.

Turning up the volume on her phone she plugged in the earbuds into the headphone jack before connecting to Pandora and playing the Imagine Dragons station. Alexis liked a mixture of old and new music; she enjoyed Imagine Dragons, Bastille, Panic at the Disco, and Lincoln Park, but also liked Bon Jovi, ACDC, Black Sabbath, and Metallica. Her mom Sally, used to listen only to 80's music while she was in the garage working on her cars so Alexis enjoyed listening to older songs because they reminded her of her mother.

Starting the lawnmower, Alexis adjusted the height to one inch for the grass length on the mower before taking off and driving around the edge of her lawn creating a path of freshly mowed lawn behind her. Bobbing her head to Believer, by Imagine Dragons, Alexis drove the mower around her yard blowing grass all over the lawn due to the wind gusting through the trees. After the third time getting hit in the face with a clump of freshly cut grass, Alexis determined not to mow if it was windy out ever again. Sneezing from the grass particles in the air she tried to work with the wind while still managing to mow her yard.

Nodding to her neighbor who was mowing his own lawn after realizing that he had noticed her wind problem with the grass clippings, she shrugged her shoulders sheepishly as if to say "What can I do about it?" He smiled back at her apologetically after realizing he was caught staring at her.

Alexis looked over at him again as she made another turn around her yard with the lawnmower. She had seen him around the neighborhood a few times walking his dog and doing lawn work and they had only spoken a few times in passing. He looked to be about 25 or so and wasn't unattractive but Alexis had never really had a boyfriend before, partially because of how focused she was on her studies and schoolwork but mostly because of her age and the fact that she was a lot younger than anyone in her age group when it came to school grades. Of course when she got to college, that didn't really matter much anymore even though she was only 16 when she started college classes, but even when she got older she found it hard to find a guy who understood her for who she was, and didn't just want to get in her pants.

Alexis was not an unattractive girl herself at all, standing at 5 feet 4 inches, with dirty blond hair, and cerulean blue eyes. Sure she enjoyed her sweets with chocolate chip cookies, and cherry pie, being her favorite desserts, but she was by no means pudgy, hitting the gym on the weekends and going for a run in the mornings before work. She never really had a need to explore the whole relationship scene before, always having a purpose and goals for herself, such as graduating from college or landing a good paying job after college.

The closest she had ever gotten to a real relationship was with a boy named Ian in college when she was 19 years old. They had met in an Environmental Science class where they sat across from each other and ended up being lab partners for the semester. They became pretty good friends and things could've progressed much further if it wasn't for the fact that Alexis' mother passed away unexpectedly from a mishap in her garage while repairing a vehicle.

This caused Alexis to draw away from any human contact in her grief, and from any relationships, probably somewhat unconsciously, not wanting to get close to someone else and have them taken away unexpectedly just like her father was, and then later her mother. After her one remaining parent's passing, Alexis finished out her semester then graduated with her Associates Degree saying goodbye to Ian and her other friends at college. She then returned home to her childhood house where she spent the summer clearing out all of her mom's things and donating or selling a lot of the other things in the house.

Then Alexis had to do some reevaluating about her future without her mom in it. She decided to sell the house and use the money from the sale to continue out her education to get her Bachelor's Degree, and use the remaining money to move to a condo that was not associated with all of the now bittersweet memories of her childhood home.

Some of these thoughts and memories ran through Alexis' head as she finished up mowing her lawn and shut the lawnmower off. She stored it back in her shed and pulled off the noise cancelling headset putting on the mower's seat only to walk out and find her neighbor standing there waiting for her.

"Oh, Hi!" Alexis said jumping slightly surprised at his presence as she self-consciously brushed off the errant grass clippings on her Lincoln Park tee shirt before pulling out the earbuds from her ears silencing her phone that was blaring Welcome To the Black Parade by My Chemical Romance.

"Hey, sorry to startle you like that" He said holding up his hands placating her nervousness cautiously.

"No problem, I just didn't expect anyone to be standing there," Alexis said laughing slightly at her own nerves.

"My name's David by the way in case you didn't know," He said bringing his hands down and offering her his hand to shake.

"Alexis," "Nice to meet you officially, even though I've seen you around," Alexis said taking his proffered hand and shaking it strongly.

"I saw your problem with the wind today," David said gesturing to the grass swirling around his feet due to small gusts of wind coming through the backyard.

"Oh, yeah, that." I guess I should adopt your way of mowing and get a bag to catch all the clippings in like the one you have," Alexis said gesturing to the lawnmower in his yard with the black bag attached to it.

"It's not actually that great because you still need to find somewhere to dispose of all of the clippings afterwards," David said shrugging his shoulders nonchalantly.

"Well, out of the two of us who is covered in grass clippings?" Alexis said ruefully laughing at her grassy appearance compared to David's near pristine white tee shirt and tan khakis.

"True, true." David said smiling broadly as he took in the contrast between their two appearances.

"Well, I actually have a few errands to run and a lot to get done today starting with cleaning up this mess," Alexis said looking down at her grass covered clothing.

"Ok, no problem, I just wanted to say hi and introduce myself, seeing as we are neighbors, I thought it would be nice to know your name," David said still smiling kindly as he stepped back towards his lawnmower.

"It was nice to meet you! Next time I see you I will be able to put a face to the name too," Alexis said smiling at him as they began to part ways, her back to her house, and him to put away his lawnmower.

"See you around," he called back over his shoulder as Alexis reached her backdoor before she went inside.

"Bye David," Alexis called and waved to him catching his returning wave before she walked in the backdoor and went up the basement steps to the upstairs.

"He seems sweet," Alexis thought to herself as she walked into the entryway by the front door kicking off her tennis shoes. Blushing a bit as she remembered her earlier comment of what the neighbors would think of her sleepwear she stepped into her room trying hard not to leave a trail of grass behind her.

"Good thing I changed into something a bit more presentable," Alexis thought thankfully as she grabbed two towels from the linen closet in her bathroom after bypassing her closet, not wanting to get her clean clothes grassy prematurely. Shutting the pocket door behind her that attached to her bedroom, she threw the two towels onto the toilet seat as she pulled out the earphones from her phone, and changed Pandora to the Bon Jovi station for her shower.

Stripping out of her grassy clothes and wadding them up into a ball, Alexis tossed them into the nearby hamper in the corner of the bathroom. She turned the water on warm, and then pushed play on her phone, before hanging up the towels on the towel rack by the shower.

As the sound of Wanted Dead or Alive by Bon Jovi bounced off the tiles in the bathroom, Alexis couldn't help her mind from wandering to the scene in Supernatural that she watched that morning with Sam and Dean singing along to that very song in their Impala. Humming along Alexis tested the water with her hand before stepping into the shower under the spray of the water.

Still thinking about the show, she smiled as she listened to the chorus of the song. Alexis liked the show a lot, and related to a lot of the things in it, such as the absent father figure, and neglected kids. Even though Alexis herself wasn't neglected, her work with troubled kids and those experiences with them made it really easy to relate with the show and the storyline. The scene with the boys singing was one of her favorites, just because it was one of the rare times when they relaxed enough to enjoy the time they were spending together, and let some steam off without having the weight of the world hanging over their heads as per usual.

"They can never catch a break can they?" "As soon as they resolve one issue another one pops up," Alexis asked aloud somewhat regretfully as she began massaging shampoo into her long hair picking out pieces of grass as she went.

As the Bon Jovi song ended and Runaway began playing Alexis started to sing along as she rinsed off her hair from the strawberry shampoo suds "No one heard a single word you said, the should've seen it in your eyes, what was going round her head, Oohh she's a little Runaway!"

After spitting out soap suds Alexis decided it wasn't such a good idea to sing at the same time she was rinsing her hair.

As Alexis finished up her shower she turned off the water, and blindly grabbed for one of the towels hanging on the rack to dry her eyes with. Blinking she dried off her body in the shower, before wrapping the towel around her body, tucking the end in under her arm. Sniffing she sneezed loudly as she smelled something irritating to her nostrils in the bathroom. "Guess that's the grassy clothes in the corner again spreading all those spores in the air," Alexis rationalized as she rubbed her nose.

"And no wonder! I forgot to turn on the fan to cool it down in here," she said as she breathed in the heavy warm air in the bathroom.

Grabbing the other towel from the rack, Alexis drew back the shower curtain, stepping out of the tub, and sitting down on the edge of the tub, as she flipped her hair over her head in front of her face, using the towel to dry her hair off. Looking down at the bathroom tiles, Alexis shut her eyes as she rubbed her head with the towel, feeling strands of wet hair slapping roughly across her face with the motion. Keeping her eyes closed she wrapped her hair up with the towel and settled it on the top of her head.

Suddenly the smell in the bathroom got extremely strong, and Alexis sneezed loudly, looking up in surprise to see what it could be, because grass clippings were definitely not that strong. As she opened her eyes however, she did not see the inside of her bathroom with her dirty clothes in the hamper in the corner, she did not hear Bon Jovi singing from her phone, and she did not smell that strange smell anymore.

What she saw instead shocked her to the point of silence, where she was just sitting there speechless staring into the barrels of two revolvers that were shoved hastily into her face.

Mouth agape Alexis looked beyond the guns to the owners, and saw two men sitting in the front seat of a vintage car who turned to face her, pulling out their firearms after hearing her sneeze. The random thought that played in the back of Alexis's mind was that her mom would've loved to work on this beauty of a car.

As she came to her senses Alexis realized that despite it being absolutely impossible, she was now sitting in the backseat of a vehicle that had just hastily been pulled off the road by the driver, and she was no longer in the comfort of her own home or her own bathroom. And the oddest thing was that it was no longer light outside of the car, it looked like it was sometime in the evening, right before dark, which of course was impossible seeing how it was just afternoon 5 seconds ago.

Adding to the ever growing list of impossible things that Alexis was compiling in her head was the fact that the two men in the front seat bore an uncanny resemblance to Sam and Dean Winchester, or at least the actors that played them, on the TV series Supernatural. But of all the impossible things that were happening almost simultaneously the craziest thing was that the sound of Bon Jovi's Wanted Dead or Alive was blaring thru the radio as it came to an end of the song.

As Alexis' brain began to catch up with the new reality she was faced with, she realized that she was in a car, with two strange men, and she was wearing nothing but a white bath towel. Make that two angry, and confused, but apparently dangerous men who were pointing firearms into her face yelling at her to explain herself and how she came to be in the backseat of their car.

So much for a typical Saturday morning.

* * *

 _Hey guys, since this is my first fanfiction please review and tell me what you think so far. I hope to update often, and I'm excited to see where this story goes! Thanks for reading!_


	2. She's A Little Runaway

_Previously on Take the Long Road Home,_

 _As Alexis' brain began to catch up with the new reality she was faced with, she realized that she was in a car, with two strange men, and she was wearing nothing but a white bath towel. Make that two angry, and confused, but apparently dangerous men who were pointing firearms into her face yelling at her to explain herself and asking how she came to be in the backseat of their car._

 _So much for a typical Saturday morning._

Chapter 2

Faced with two large, armed, angry, shouting men Alexis did the only natural thing her body could, to react to a situation like that. She screamed at the top of her lungs startling both of the men causing them to shove their guns even closer to her in the backseat.

As the guns got closer Alexis scrambled away from them reaching for the door handle, and she tumbled out on the ground once the door opened despite the threats and protests from the two men in the front seat. As she got to her feet and began to run away from the car, they too scrambled to get out of the car to capture her, and hopefully get some answers about her presence in their vehicle.

Alexis ran barefoot down the side of the dark deserted road as fast as her feet could take her, over the harsh gravel that cut into her tender feet while clutching her white fluffy towel to her small frame. She heard footsteps pounding behind her and Alexis made the mistake of turning to look behind her. The motion yanked the towel on her head off, and onto the dusty ground. If she wasn't scared already, the sight of two ginormous men with guns running her down set her heart to pounding into overdrive as the adrenaline kicked in.

Now Alexis had ran track for a couple of years in her high school, and while she was no means the fastest runner on the team she could hold her own pretty well. When faced with this type of situation, with being pursued on foot, at night, by two large, angry, armed, men, once the adrenaline kicked in Alexis took off like her life depended on it, and for all she knew it probably did. Let's just say, that if Alexis' mad scramble away from the Impala was being timed, like the track meets at her school, she would have broken every school record, ever set, at any time, by anyone.

However, despite her best efforts Alexis was barefoot, confused, frightened, and did not posess freakishly long legs that took one stride to her three unlike her pursuers.

So the two large figures chased behind her gaining on her with every stride. One of the men, the shorter one began to wave his gun around and shout at her. Through the pounding sound of Alexis' blood rushing to her head and the heartbeat thumping wildly in her ears Alexis could make out the words, "Stop right now, or I'll start shooting!"

Not wanting to get shot, Alexis' instincts warred with her decision to run causing her feet to slow momentarily. But before she could make a decision either way the choice was taken away from her when the taller one who was closer to her launched himself at her, sending her and him flying to the ground, landing hard as their limbs got tangled together from the impact.

Realizing that she was on the ground in nothing but a towel being pinned by a large armed man Alexis quickly turned over to lie on her back instead of her stomach and began to hit him hard with both her fists, and with her knees, and feet. "Get off me!" She shouted as the man grappled with her arms trying to stop her from striking him, as the other man slowed to a stop behind them, training his gun on Alexis.

"Sammy, get off her, I've got her in my sights," the second man said to the one pinning Alexis down to the ground.

"You hear that?" The one called Sammy asked roughly shaking Alexis' arms as he straightened up slightly. "My brother's got a semi-automatic 9 millimeter pointed straight at your head, one wrong move and you won't live to see tomorrow." Alexis looked warily up into the barrel of the gun, stopping herself from struggling further she relaxed her fists, and gave a small nod to show that she was listening.

"Good," Sammy said in relief as he saw her defenses fall. "I can assure you that he's an excellent shot," Sammy went on to say, warning her as he slowly released Alexis' arms, getting to his feet and brushing off his jeans at her nod of understanding.

"I… I'm not, I mean… I don't…" Alexis stumbled over her words as she tried to come up with words to explain the situation.

As the men looked down on her in confusion, coupled with caution, and suspicion, Alexis mind began to wander as she looked up from her position on the ground at the two towering giants standing above her. I mean how tall can one person even be? 6'4? 6'5? Alexis wondered as she looked up in amazement at the tall frame of the gigantic one who tackled her.

"Who are you?" "Where did you come from?" The two questions asked simultaneously from the brothers confused Alexis, and her eyes shot back and forth between the two figures in the shadows not sure how, or even if, she could answer their questions.

"And how the hell did you manage to magically transport yourself into my Baby as we were driving down the road?" the shorter one with the gun queried angrily.

"One question at a time Dean," Sammy said calmly. "She's just a girl, and she looks terrified," he went on to say softly, gesturing to Alexis' face frozen in terror and the way that she was starting to shake as she clutched the towel to her body.

"Then, she'll have to prove that she _is_ just a girl Sam," The one called Dean said firmly as he drew a flask out from behind his back.

Alexis recognized it as either being filled with whiskey, or most likely holy water, and since neither of those things were an immediate threat to her, she didn't flinch when Dean flung it at her hoping for a reaction. When her skin didn't start burning and sizzling like he had anticipated, Dean looked rather dissatified with the outcome, as he was hoping for a simple explanation and solution to the night's proceedings.

Sam however seemed to be relieved at the outcome of the test, and released a breath, satisfied that Alexis was not demon possessed.

"Hold on Sammy, just cause she's not a demon doesn't mean she isn't another kind of monster," Dean warned carefully, as he noticed his brother's guard dropping slightly.

"Do you honestly think a monster would be waltzing around wearing a bath towel in the middle of the night Dean?" Sam questioned gesturing to Alexis' wardrobe pointedly.

Ignoring his brother's protests, Sam crouched down beside Alexis.

"C'mon, up you go, off the cold ground, "he said as he noticed that her shivering was getting worse. Sam reached over and grabbed Alexis' arm gently pulling her to her feet where she stood shaking and trembling like a leaf. Partially because it was cold outside at night, but mostly because out of all the fangirl fantasies that Alexis had ever dreamed up in her teen years of meeting the famous Winchesters, if these men were indeed the Winchester brothers, this meeting was definitely not one of them. They were scary! Plain and simple. Scary and dangerous and not exactly what Alexis had envisioned.

So when Dean pulled out a big sharp pointy silver knife for the next test, Alexis did the only thing that was rationally left for her to do without getting shot. She fainted.

* * *

 _Hey guys, I know this chapter is kinda short, but I promise the next one will be longer, and will be from Sam and Dean's point of view, so we can see what they make of this strange situation, with this random girl who just appeared in their backseat. Please review! Thanks for reading!  
_


	3. The Mystery Girl

_Previously on Take the Long Road Home,_

 _Sam reached over and grabbed Alexis' arm gently pulling her to her feet where she stood shaking and trembling like a leaf. Partially because it was cold outside at night but mostly because out of all the fangirl fantasies that Alexis had ever dreamed up in her teen years of meeting the famous Winchesters, if these men were indeed the Winchester brothers, this meeting was definitely not one of them. They were scary! Plain and simple. Scary and dangerous and not exactly what Alexis had envisioned._

 _So when Dean pulled out a big sharp pointy silver knife for the next test, Alexis did the only thing that was rationally left for her to do without getting shot. She fainted._

Chapter 3

So much for those training classes that Alexis had to take as a counselor, for her job, working with troubled kids. The classes were mandatory self-defense and situational awareness classes, about what to do if a patient ever pulls a gun or a knife on you during a session.

Alexis was not really thinking about the proper moves, measures, and precautions to take in this type of situation.

When faced with two armed men, who seemed quite threatening and dangerous, with their weapons and their apparent affinity for large pointy objects, like the silver knife Dean was holding, all rational thoughts left her mind as her body shut down. She went out like a light, Alexis had left the building.

It's a lot different in real life, than it is reading about these types of situations out of a handbook.

Besides, who was she trying to kid? If any of those self-defense instructors had the Winchester duo coming after them in the same way that Alexis did, they would run crying home to their mommies, all thoughts of self-defense and situational awareness forgotten in the face of the stern and intimidating hunters.

Sam saw Alexis' eyes roll back in her head, and her body slump forward limply as she passed out.

He rushed forward to catch her before she hit the ground, and picked Alexis' limp body up bridal style, making sure the towel was still covering all of the important parts.

"Oh... now, this is just awesome!" Dean said sarcastically in disbelief motioning to the unconscious girl in Sam's arms. "There goes our only lead on what exactly is going on around here!" Dean barked out loudly, his volume increasing as he continued on with his sentence.

Sam shifted his weight uneasily, at his brother's apparent dissatisfaction with the new turn of events.

"Umm, Dean? I think we should take her back to the Impala so she can warm up a bit," Sam said concerned by the way Alexis was trembling in his arms, " I think we can rule out that she's any type of monster by the way she just fainted, leaving herself virtually undefended to us," Sam continued.

"Better safe than sorry," Dean grumbled stepping forward and placing a small cut on Alexis' arm with the knife, and then snorting in disgust when nothing of significance happened.

"See? Not a shape shifter, or a werewolf, or a revenant," Sam said impatiently shifting his weight and Alexis' around in his arms.

Dean practically growled at his brother, "It doesn't hurt to check!" This was not the way he was planning on spending his last night on earth, babysitting a strange and mysterious, screaming, running, and now fainting female, who magically appeared in the backseat of his Baby seemingly from nowhere.

"Like I said, self-preservation dictates that the person has to be _awake_ first in order to protect themselves," Sam said rolling his eyes, somewhat condescendingly at Dean as he began to walk back to the Impala careful not to let Alexis fall from his arms.

"Really Sam?" Dean asked rhetorically as he rubbed his forehead with his hand in frustration before following along behind his brother back to the vehicle.

Dean stopped on the walk back to pick up the not so white anymore, discarded, dirty, and damp bath towel, where it toppled off from Alexis' head during the chase, and then returned to the car to find Sam laying Alexis down carefully on the backseat where her head rolled back limply against the leather cushions.

"Whoa, whoa, Sam, hold up a minute," Dean said cautiously as he saw Sam settle her in the backseat. "Just because we know she's not a monster, doesn't give us any real answers as to why she's here, who, or what brought her here, or if she's a threat or not."

"Hell, we don't even know her name!" Dean stated in exasperation as he threw the dirty towel in the backseat past Alexis' limp and unconscious body.

Sam looked up at Dean first in confusion, and then in irritation as he became annoyed with how Dean was being so short-tempered with the situation.

"Well, what do you want to do with her then?" he asked irately. "Because we can't leave her here on the side of the road in a bath towel," Sam said motioning to Alexis' sadly unsuitable wardrobe choice. "We need some answers as to what's going on here, and at the moment she seems to be our best shot for that Dean!" Sam said forcefully.

"I wasn't planning on leaving her here, but we can't really go toting a crazy, towel clad girl around in our backseat, especially since she's proved that she's a flight risk," Dean said gesturing wildly around with his hands, hopelessly lost as to what to do in this type of situation.

"I think that had more to do with us waving our firearms in her face," Sam muttered under his breath.

"What?" Dean queried.

"Nothing." Sam said quickly, a little too quickly in Dean's opinion.

"Okay, so we can't let her go, and we can't leave her the way she is in case she tries to escape again," Sam said listing out the options factually, ignoring the pointed look his brother was shooting him.

The dark road that the Impala was parked along suddenly was illuminated by a pair of headlights from a large truck passing by. The boys stiffened, subconsciously reaching for their weapons.

They both let out a nearly imperceptible sigh of relief as the truck drove by without incident. "We should probably get back on the road before someone else comes by and gets too curious about us," Dean said abruptly, loosening his hold on his gun.

"And what about the girl?" Sam asked pointing to Alexis' still unconscious and prone form. "If anyone came by right now, they would get a really bad picture from this little gathering we have going here."

"We tie her up, and put her in the trunk, so she can't escape, and so she won't be seen by anyone else coming by," Dean stated decisively, as he unlatched the Impala's trunk pulling out a coil of rope.

"Are you sure Dean? We are basically kidnapping this poor girl," Sam asked hesitantly. "What will she think of us when she wakes up?"

"Do you have a better idea?" Dean asked aggravated at the insinuation.

"Well… no, not really, but don't you think there's a better way?" Sam entreated.

"Listen, we don't have time for this!" Dean began harshly. But then taking in the conflicted gaze his younger brother shot him Dean continued in a calmer placating tone, "Sammy, don't let your emotions cloud your judgment."

"Remember? We were on our way to deal with Lilith and her demon posse; do you really want this girl to be put in harm's way if she's seen with us by any of those demons?" Dean queried as he pulled Alexis' arms behind her back to tie her up.

"Not to mention, maybe those demons were the reason why she was sent here to us. If she is a threat to us, I don't want to give her an opportunity to prove it." Dean said as he finished tying up Alexis' arms moving down to her ankles.

"Okay Dean, I guess you're right, I know we can't afford take any chances right now, and we need to focus on one problem at a time," Sam said reluctantly, moving forward and taking the leftover rope out of his brother's hands and storing it back in the trunk.

"Hey, what about Bobby? He might be able to make some sense of this too," Sam said hopefully as he looked around the side of the car from the trunk. "Where is he anyways? I thought he was following us?" Sam asked looking behind the car and around at the road questioningly.

"He probably stopped for a leak, so much for his warnings to us about stopping every ten minutes for a bathroom break!" Dean said ruefully, in response to Sam's questions as he finished tying Alexis up.

"Here let me," Sam offered as he moved past his brother to pick Alexis up again to move her to the trunk.

"Sure Sammy, figures that you're the one who want to carry the half-naked girl," Dean said smirking slightly as his brother's face flushed slightly in embarrassment.

"It's not like that Dean," Sam said awkwardly, as he carried Alexis over to the trunk where he set her gently, making sure all her limbs were safely inside before shutting the lid of the trunk overtop of her.

"Whatever floats your boat Samuel!" Dean shouted over his shoulder, smiling as he climbed into the driver's seat.

"It's Sam." Sam said curtly as he folded his large frame into the passenger seat.

"Whatever you say, lover boy," Dean said chuckling to himself at Sam's testiness when it came to his name, as he started up the engine, grinning widely at his sibling as he pulled the Impala back onto the road.

Sam shook his head, scoffing at his brother's ridiculous antics.

Then he tried calling Bobby's cell once they got back on the road, hoping to inform him of the incident with Alexis, but it went straight to voicemail.

Sam left a message saying, "Hey, Bobby we've got a bit of a situation to handle here, and we need your help, call me back when you get this."

"No answer huh?" Dean asked looking over at Sam as he set the phone back in the glove box.

"Nope, hopefully nothing bad has happened to him," Sam said worriedly.

"That ornery old bear? I'd be more concerned for whoever tries to mess with him." "Bobby can take care of himself," Dean said calmly, unconcerned about Bobby's ability to handle himself.

"You sure?" Sam asked tersely, uncomfortable with the idea of the grizzled old mechanic in trouble.

"If he doesn't call back within 15 minutes, we'll turn around, retrace our steps, and go find him," Dean said complacently, abating his brother's fears.

For a while they drove in companionable silence, the 15 minutes ticking down slowly until the sound of a police siren behind them, along with the flashing red and blue lights, caused both of the boy's blood to freeze coldly in their veins.

"Damn it, I forgot I had a busted tail light!" Dean swore bitterly, as he slowed down and drove onto the shoulder of the road, as the police car stopped behind him.

"What about the girl?" Sam asked anxiously as Dean started rummaging through all of the fake ID's and insurance cards to find one to give to the cop.

"Just play it cool Sam," Dean said picking out an ID and an insurance card, shrugging carelessly at his choices.

"And let's hope he doesn't get too curious about that tail light and go snooping around in the trunk," he continued referring to the girl they had tied up in their trunk, not to mention the formidable weapons cache, along with a large assortment of all sorts of odd things, like holy water, bullets made out of rock salt, rosaries, ingredients for different powders, spells, and potions, all things that would definitely look out of place to anyone in law enforcement.

Sam and Dean Winchester did not have the best track record with law enforcement.

Between being wanted by the FBI for that whole shape shifter's murder spree where Dean was blamed for a woman's death, and the time the boys were locked up in prison, on purpose of course, to solve a case, and that other incident with the bank, and of course the time when Bella turned them in to Agent Hendrickson, Sam and Dean had not had the best experiences with people who wore a badge.

Instead, the Winchesters tried to avoid the police at all costs. In fact any Hunter worth his salt always gave the boys in blue a wide berth.

Because of the job requirements associated with hunting supernatural creatures, and the way that most hunts usually turned out bloody, Hunters tended to steer clear of police officers, to avoid being locked away in prison, or being thrown into a loony bin, as Dean once so loquaciously termed an insane asylum. Hunting wasn't exactly kosher with law abiding folks.

"Ok Dean, but if things go sideways…" Sam trailed off in warning, letting his words hang in the air as the officer approached the driver's side window.

"Evening officer," Dean said passing him the license and registration, while looking at Sam giving him an unspoken promise that if things did in fact go sideways, that he, Dean, would take care of the problem by any means necessary, so long as he could continue to do what he did best, take care of, and protect his little brother.

"You boys know you've got a broken tail light right?" the officer asked looking at the papers Dean had handed him.

"Yes…" Dean trailed off as he looked up at the officer casually, only to realize that something was incredibly wrong with the man's face.

It was like looking at one of those mirrors that you would find at a circus, or carnival, in the hall of mirrors that distorted your features, magnifying certain parts of your body making you look taller, thinner, fatter, or shorter. People would walk by the mirrors, and then do a double take as their reflection was different from what they expected, and then they would laugh at themselves, and the funny images that the mirrors showed them of their likenesses.

In the police officer's case however, this was no laughing matter. Dean could see past his normal face into the distorted and twisted features of a demonic presence hiding beneath the man's skin. In short, it was a terrifying and warped image of a human's face, shrouded in darkness and shadow, until it was almost impossible to recognize as anything close to human.

Dean shuddered inwardly at the sight, as he took quick and decisive action, slamming his door hard into the demon, while pulling Ruby's knife from his pocket, as he jumped out of the Impala.

Sam however was taken aback by his brother's violent response to the officer's question, not realizing that Dean was able to see the wolf in sheep's clothing, hiding under the cop's human exterior.

"Dean!" Sam yelled in shock and astonishment, at the way Dean had unexpectedly attacked the officer, as he scrambled to get out of the passenger seat, to either stop his brother in the attack or help his brother with his assault, his reaction unsure, because of his limited knowledge as to what was currently happening with the situation.

Although, as Sam ran around the side of the Impala and saw Dean stab the man in the neck with Ruby's knife, and saw the reaction that the demon had to the knife, he soon realized that his brother was not going temporarily insane.

Sam asked anxiously as he slowed to a stop next to his brother who was panting heavily at the sudden rush of adrenaline, "How did you know it was a demon Dean?"

"I just knew," was the breathless response. "I could see his face, his real face, under that one."

Headlights flashed as a familiar old beat up automobile roared to a stop behind the patrol vehicle, and a familiar figure jumped out running towards the duo.

"What in the hell is going on here boys?" The figure bellowed as he came to a puffing stop next to the dead body. "I leave you two chuckleheads alone for two minutes to take a leak, and the next thing I know I'm getting phone calls from Sam about needing help, and I find you two with a dead police officer!" Bobby shouted irately as he took in the scene before him in disbelief.

"See Sam, told you he was just taking a bathroom break," Dean smirked knowledgeably shaking himself out of his fighting stance.

"Calm down Bobby," Sam said ignoring his brother's snide comment. "Dean just killed a demon, although I'm not completely sure how…" Sam said trailing off in confusion as he tried to explain the situation to Bobby.

"Phew, well at least you didn't just murder an innocent cop just because he pulled you over," Bobby said letting out a sigh of relief. "Did it have to be a cop though?" "You know people will come looking for him eventually." Bobby said worriedly.

Taking in the guilt wracked look Dean shot at him, Bobby cleared his throat embarrassedly as he realized the effect that his ill-timed comment would have on Dean, as he recognized that there probably was an ordinary human being in there somewhere, who was just at the wrong place at the wrong time.

Kicking himself mentally Bobby's mind drifted back momentarily to his past, and to his late wife Karin Singer, who was possessed by a demon before Bobby knew about the supernatural, and the things that lurked around in the dark.

Remembering the guilt that he dealt with, and still at times came face to face with, Bobby gave Dean a reassuring clap on the shoulder saying, "You didn't have a choice boy; he would've hurt either you or Sam if you didn't stop him." Knowing how Dean felt about Sam, and how protective he was over his brother and his safety, Bobby hoped to put Dean's mind somewhat at ease that his actions were necessary.

Seeing Dean's nod of acknowledgment, but still ill at ease, Bobby decided to change the subject. "I thought you two could handle a single solitary demon though without calling me and scaring me half to death," Bobby said a little put out, at his mad rush to catch up with the boys, thinking they were in some terrible danger.

"Well, that's not the reason we originally called you Bobby," Sam said in explanation.

As Bobby opened his mouth to ask further questions about Sam's statement, Dean cut him off.

"First, we need to hide the squad car," Dean said matter of factly ignoring both Sam and Bobby's glares. "C'mon guys, let's clean this mess up first, before we dive headfirst into the next mess with the girl," Dean said gesturing to the blood spattered road, cop car, and deceased police officer in front of them.

"Ok, fine Dean," Sam said briskly as he headed towards the squad car to drive it closer to the body.

"What girl?" Bobby asked questioningly, completely ignoring Dean's previous statement, as Dean bent down to grab the police officer by the legs to drag him to the trunk of the cop car.

As Bobby bent down to grab the cop's arms, Dean sighed as he picked up the man with Bobby's help and said, "The girl who's tied up in the Impala's trunk."

"What?" Bobby said in surprise, almost dropping his half of the body as Sam rolled up next to them, jumping out of the patrol car to open the trunk.

"Yeah, this girl just appeared out of nowhere in the backseat of my car about half an hour ago," Dean said explaining as he and Bobby maneuvered themselves and the police officer over to the now open trunk.

"Sam and I were minding our own business when we heard a sneeze behind us," Dean said as he lifted the body into the trunk. "I almost crashed the Impala into the guardrails before I could take Baby safely onto the side of the road." Dean said in horror as he remembered how close he was to marring his beautiful car because of the mysterious girl.

"So I take it you don't know how she got there, or who put her in your backseat?" Bobby asked thoughtfully as he adjusted the man's arms inside the trunk before slamming it shut.

"No, she just freaked out screaming, once we pulled out our guns and started asking her questions, and then flew out of the backseat and ran as fast as she could away from us," Sam said shaking his head petulantly at the memory.

"We chased her down though, Sammy tackled her and caught her, but she didn't tell us anything about who she was or how she came to be in the backseat," Dean went on to say.

"We tested her too, she's definitely not a demon or any other type of monster," Sam said firmly.

"You are sure about that?" Bobby asked skeptically.

"Yes." Sam said, at the same time that Dean said, "No."

"Well which is it?" Bobby asked irritably.

"Definitely yes Bobby, she was tested with both the holy water and silver knife, and nothing, no reaction to either," Sam said decisively.

"Well, I'm still not convinced," Dean said cautiously. "You know not all monsters react to those two methods." Dean went on to say pointedly to Sam.

"Your brother is right, you know," Bobby said looking at Sam. "And considering the circumstances I don't blame him for being careful," Bobby continued agreeing with Dean.

"But, her appearance, her actions, her attitude, and her responses to us did not seem like they would be the reactions of a monster," Sam said in disagreement frowning slightly. "She seemed human to me."

"Appearances can be deceiving Sam," Bobby said cautioning the young man. "But what specifically makes you think that she's human?" He asked in curiosity.

Before Sam could answer Dean butted in with, "He feels that because she fainted in front of us, that translates to her being unthreatening and not a monster, because what type of monster would do a thing like that?" Dean scoffed, "However, I think that maybe that is just a clever trick on her part to get us to trust her, before she stabs us in the back."

"Dean, what type of monster would do a thing like that, not to mention what she's wearing!" Sam said starting to argue with his brother.

"A smart monster, that's what!" Dean shot back heatedly.

"Look, she's just a _human_ girl Dean, and…" Sam started only to be cut off yet again by Dean, who said, "Why did she run away from us then Sam, only guilty people, or monsters run!"

"Well, you two idjits probably scared her half to death with those guns, just like you did to me earlier with that phone call," Bobby roared silencing both of the brothers immediately, scolding them as he walked over to the Impala brushing his hands off on his blue jeans.

"Well, are you two going to show me this mystery girl? Or do I have to wait for an invitation?" Bobby asked impatiently gesturing to the Impala's trunk.

Spurred into action by Bobby's prodding, Dean rushed over, grabbing his keys to unlock the trunk.

Sam walked over to join them as Dean opened the trunk to find Alexis still unconscious, her dark blond hair spread out in waves around her face on the floor of the trunk.

Taken aback at her attire Bobby started a little, beginning to realize that Sam's thought process on the situation might not be as far off the mark as he first had thought.

"So here's our mystery girl," Bobby said aloud taking in the pale complexion, dirty blond hair, white fluffy bath towel, and ropes that bound her hands and feet together.

"You tied her up?" Bobby asked despite the obvious answer.

"Yes, well, with where we were headed, and the lack of answers about this situation, Dean thought it would be better if she couldn't hurt us, and I thought it would be better if she wasn't hurt because of us," Sam explained hesitantly unsure of how Bobby would react to the decision they made.

"That's probably for the best boys," Bobby said in agreement as Sam and Dean relaxed almost imperceptibly. "Although what are you going to do if she wakes up when we are gone trying to get to Lilith, and she starts calling for help?" Bobby inquired.

"We didn't think about that," Dean said sheepishly.

"We don't want to put her in danger," Sam said concerned about the mystery girl's safety.

"We don't want to put ourselves in danger either," Dean added quickly to rectify his brother's statement.

"Well, why don't you gag her with this just in case," Bobby said pulling a worn, but mostly clean bandana out of his back pocket. "Hopefully this thing with Lilith will be over tonight, and Dean will be free from his deal, then we can worry about this girl and what she's doing here," Bobby went onto say as he passed Dean the bandana.

"Hopefully," Sam echoed earnestly as Dean carefully tied the bandana around Alexis' mouth, making sure she was still able to breathe properly.

"Hopefully…" Sam prayed again silently, as he watched his brother, scrutinizing his every move. Sam could not be able to imagine life without his big brother around, making his inappropriate jokes, listening to his loud music, and eating almost everything in sight.

Dean could be annoying at times, but Sam accepted his brother's quirks just as Dean accepted his. The two were close, a lot closer than normal siblings due to the kind of lives they led. Sam could not remember a time in his life, aside from his time away at college, when Dean had not been there for him. But even then, Sam knew that if had picked up the phone and called Dean asking for help, his brother would be there without question, despite the issues surrounding the last time they parted ways.

Looking at Dean now, Sam saw the shadows under his eyes, and the way he pretended that everything was going to be okay, putting on a brave face for his younger brother by saying that he wasn't worried about going to hell, and that Sam shouldn't be worried either. But Sam knew his brother too well. He could see the truth in his eyes. Dean was terrified.

Pulling away from his thoughts, Sam realized that Bobby had returned to his car and Dean was just standing there staring at him expectantly as he shut the trunk's lid over the girl once more.

"What?" Sam asked dazed as he realized that Dean was waiting for an answer to a question that he had missed.

"Quit daydreaming dude, I asked if you would drive the police car over to that clump of bushes and trees over there where Bobby's heading, so we can hide it?" Dean said slowly, pointing to a grove of trees off in the distance and up the road a bit, waiting for his brother to catch up. For almost being a college graduate, Sammy was kind of slow at times.

"Oh, yeah, yeah, no problem," Sam said in agreement, as he walked over to the squad car getting into it and starting up the engine.

"That kid," Dean said aloud, shaking his head as Sam drove off with the cop car, the lights still flashing red and blue, until Sam finally figured out how to turn them off up the road.

Who will look after him after I'm gone, if this doesn't work out? The unbidden thought slipped out as Dean got into his Baby shutting the door carefully behind him. Looking around at the interior of his car Dean felt lost as he realized that this was his one chance to be alone and collect his thoughts before everything happened.

Thinking back, Dean realized he wouldn't have changed a thing even if he had the option to. By making the deal he ensured that his brother's life was spared, and he would do anything for Sammy, even if it meant selling his soul and going to hell.

But some of Sam's earlier words about the situation came back to haunt him saying "You know how you felt Dean when Dad sacrificed himself for you!" "Now you turn around and do the same thing to me?" "You were selfish, for not wanting to live without me, and you are a hypocrite, because now I have to live without you." Dean couldn't deny the truth behind his brother's words any longer, and as he sat there thinking about the past, the present, and the future that might never come for him, a lone solitary tear trickled down his face.

Dean was scared of going to hell, and he didn't deserve to go to hell, as he told his dreamscape demon self once, and he truly believed that. Dean's only crime was trying to save his brother from circumstances beyond his control, circumstances that were set in motion long before he was even born.

First with his mother Mary, making a deal with Azazel to save his father John, then with the demon sneaking into his brother's nursery when he was just 6 months old and feeding him demon blood, and then with his mother's death, his father's need for revenge, his need to protect his younger brother, and all the events to date that led to this instant.

But, in typical Dean Winchester fashion, Dean pushed down his emotions, setting his needs aside for the sake of his family as always. And he started his Baby to take care of the mess that he felt responsible for, even though really, it wasn't his fault. As he drove down the road he resolved that no matter what happened that night, one way or the other, he was not going to let his brother see how scared he really was. He would hold his family together just like always, without complaint, without reward, and without acknowledgement, because that was his role, that was what he was good at, and that was what he was here for.

* * *

 _Hey guys, I was really excited to post this chapter from Sam, Dean, and Bobby's perspectives, so please review and let me know what you think! Poor Dean. I always feel like he gets the short end of the stick, or should I say the smallest piece of the pie? So I wanted to shed some light on his thought process because the show, in my opinion, doesn't really delve deeply into how Dean feels about going to hell apart from a few quick references. Anyways, please review, and as always, thanks for reading!_


	4. All Tied Up

_Previously on Take the Long Road Home,_

 _In typical Dean Winchester fashion, Dean pushed down his emotions, setting his needs aside for the sake of his family as always. And he started his Baby to take care of the mess that he felt responsible for, even though really, it wasn't his fault. And as he drove down the road he resolved that no matter what happened that night, one way or the other, he was not going to let his brother see how scared he really was. He would hold his family together just like always, without complaint, without reward, and without acknowledgement, because that was his role, that was what he was good at, and that was what he was here for._

Chapter 4

Alexis moaned slightly as she began to wake up from her unconscious state.

Wow! Alexis thought as she began to come to. She had just had the craziest and most vivid dream ever! She dreamed that she was magically transported to the Supernatural world after getting out of the shower, and had met both of the Winchester brothers unexpectedly, only to find that they were much scarier in person then they seemed to be on TV, especially when they were pointing their firearms into her face.

Just wait till Sandy hears about this dream! Alexis thought, as she tried to lift her eyelids open. On second thought, she would never hear the end of it from San, so maybe she shouldn't tell her about the dream. Alexis reneged on her previous thought, and determined never to speak of this to anyone, especially Sandy, as she opened her eyes to darkness.

What is going on? Alexis thought as she blinked her eyes trying to make sense of her surroundings, as she began to realize that she was not in her bedroom at home, not waking up from a pleasant, yet slightly bizarre dream, lying in bed where she normally would be sleeping on her comfortable memory foam mattress, while snuggled, and wrapped up like a burrito, in her soft blankets.

As her eyes adjusted to the relative darkness, Alexis became aware of the fact that she was instead, laying down in a small confined area, on a hard surface, with no warm blankets, or comfy bed.

She tried to move her arms to feel around to see if she could figure out where she was, but with alarm she realized that she was bound hand and foot by coarse ropes.

"What the hell?" Alexis tried to whisper fearfully, her normal aversion to swearing lost and forgotten, as her language filter fell away in the face of uncertainty. But her words were muffled by a piece of cloth that was tied around her mouth.

As Alexis realized that she was not only bound, but also gagged, she began to struggle against her bonds wildly attempting to get free.

Realizing her feeble attempts to escape from her bonds were in vain, Alexis stopped struggling as the ropes began to chafe her wrists unpleasantly.

Blinking she realized that there was a sliver of faint light shining through a gap in the wall. Or was that even a wall?

As Alexis' brain struggled to come up with an explanation for the situation that she found herself in she began to realize that she was lying down, in… a trunk of a car? So, if this was a trunk, where was that light coming through then?

Would that be… a tail light? A broken tail light to be exact, her brain provided to her supportively, as she recognized that part of the vehicle.

Well, she was in a pretty pickle wasn't she? Tied up and gagged in a trunk. Left there like a useless sack of potatoes. Unable to move, unable to escape, talk, or even scratch the itch on the end of her nose, Alexis thought bitterly as she took stock of her surroundings.

As per usual, Alexis' sarcastic side tended to rear its head when she was emotionally stirred either by frustration, anger, fear, or irritation. Alexis tried to deal with those emotions through humor or sarcasm to avoid confrontation and help her feel more balanced and safe in uncertain conditions.

However, the circumstances at hand were much more intense than anything she had ever dealt with before, and since the situation also seemed to check all of those emotional boxes pretty accurately, Alexis was definitely using dry humor and sarcasm to mask how scared she really was.

Wait a minute! She realized. What if her crazy dream wasn't a dream after all but reality? Alexis wondered in astonishment as she began to become more and more aware of her environment, and the circumstances she found herself in, as she began to piece together the day's happenings.

Alexis recalled that she woke up late and missed the gym in the morning, ate a yogurt for breakfast, mowed the lawn, then talked to her neighbor David for a bit before going back inside to shower.

Shower… oh crap. Alexis thought, suddenly remembering her impromptu appearance in the backseat of the Impala, and all the events that happened afterwards, if the stinging sensation in her bare feet was to be believed from running over the rocks, gravel, and dirt without shoes on.

When she was running, the pain did not register with her because of the adrenaline pumping through her veins. Now however, her feet ached painfully and felt like they had been torn apart from the gravel on the side of the road. Alexis wouldn't have been surprised if there were even pieces of glass strewn alongside the highway that she had crossed as well with her bare feet.

That hurt! Alexis thought as she tried to maneuver herself around in the trunk to get a good look at her injured feet. Running barefoot over gravel is definitely not a walk in the park!

Sighing through the gag she stopped, realizing that it was impossible to move her body in such a way as to see her feet. Alexis just hoped that they weren't cut up too bad from the running.

Running. Now why did that strike a chord? Alexis thought as she continued piecing together the evening's details. Oh, of course…that was the last thing that she remembered doing!

Alexis strained to recall the rest of the night's events but they were hazy, shrouded in a thick fog of murkiness, with her only being able to pick out a few details here and there.

Details such as the feeling of falling weightless to the ground, but also, the feeling of being thrown roughly to the ground? How was that possible?

Alexis shook her head trying to shake lose some of her memories, but apparently the shock and confusion of the night was too much for her brain to handle, so it seemed to retreat into itself, protecting itself by shutting down the traumatic events of the night, and not allowing Alexis to access them through her memory.

Did they knock me out, and then tie me up? Alexis questioned, confused as to the actual events that led to her being tied up and placed in the Impala's trunk. For she was left to the conclusion that that something along those lines was probably the case, as she was still a bit woozy from being unconscious, not remembering her fainting spell in full detail yet due to her brain's annoying way of blocking out her memories temporarily.

Well, they must have caught me, and then tied me up, putting me into the trunk. Alexis rationalized, seeing as how she was secured in what she could only assume to be the trunk of the Impala.

And it must have been the Winchesters who caught me. Right? Alexis went on to contemplate, seeing as how she didn't think any other random person would come along and knock her out, tie her up with restraints, gag her, and toss her in their trunk just because they were feeling like kidnapping a young woman on that particular evening with no known reason.

Pulling herself out of her reflections, Alexis began to realize the car was stationary as she did not feel movement from the vehicle, as she would if it was being driven down the road.

Well, that was a good sign! Alexis thought hopefully. If the Impala was parked somewhere it probably meant that her captors were out of the vehicle, and if she could only get loose from her bonds she could probably get away before they realized she was gone.

So Alexis began to look around for a way to escape. Her gaze landed on the devils trap etched into the top of the trunk and then slid over to the sliver of light gleaming through the busted tail light on the Impala.

Scooting her body closer to the small window of light Alexis maneuvered herself in such a way as to see outside, to get an idea of where she was.

She looked out from the trunk through the busted tail light to see a road, a few houses, and a mailbox which was currently being filled with mail by a postman.

Well, that was odd… It seemed to be a little after 7 or 8 pm at night, or so Alexis guessed as she took in the way the light was slowly fading to darkness outside. Most of the mail should have been delivered in the afternoon Alexis thought inquisitively.

Oh well, maybe he was just running behind schedule or at the end of his route. Alexis went on to think. Besides she had more important issues at hand than whether or not a mailman was on time to his deliveries or not.

Wait, maybe if she could get his attention before her captors came back she could get free! Alexis realized hopefully as she attempted to shout across the street to him.

All that came out however was a muffled sound that would most definitely not get the attention of the man.

Her hopes dashed, Alexis was about to try again despite the futility of her actions, when she stopped in surprise at seeing two tall figures across the street through the broken tail light.

Alexis began to recognize the figures as both of her kidnappers, the supposed notorious Sam, and Dean Winchester. But what were they doing? They were silently sneaking up behind the mailman who was still busy putting mail into the mailbox.

Alexis gasped in horror as she watched them both run up behind him, and stab the poor unsuspecting mailman in the chest!

Shocked she could only watch in fear as the mailman crumpled to the ground, a sharp pointed knife sticking out of his body. _(See? Sharp pointy objects are definitely worth fainting over!)_

Alexis didn't remember much from the last episode of season 3 especially not last night when she watched it half asleep, or even this morning as she was lost in thought over her strawberry yogurt.

Was the strawberry yogurt just this morning? It seemed like it was a lifetime ago.

In shock, Alexis' mind began wandering again as she began to think again about the morning's events and the random thought crossed her mind that she hadn't even had the chance to head to the bank to get cash for groceries, or get gas either for that matter.

Seriously? She just watched a man get stabbed and die, and she's worried about groceries and gas?

Alexis jerked herself out of her musings focusing on what was happening in front of her own eyes as she saw the shorter one, Dean, drag the body into the bushes to hide him from view while Sam wiped off the bloody knife off on his sleeve that they had just used to freaking kill a guy!

No, Alexis didn't remember much about the episode but she was sure that stabbing unsuspecting mailmen was never part of the Winchester duo's MO.

Holding in a sob she struggled vainly against the ropes that bound her hands behind her back. Maybe these men were not as kind and as comforting as they seemed in the TV show. They definitely were not anything close to the actors that they resembled. They were rough, rugged, tall, mountain men. Hunters. Lethal to all they touched.

What did they want with her? Why was she tied up in their trunk?

Feeling like the small confined space of the trunk was closing in on her Alexis began to hyperventilate through the gag as she continued to struggle with her restraints, chafing her wrists even more than they already were.

As she fought off the claustrophobia, Alexis tried to take deep breaths through her mouth to calm herself down. It was difficult to say the least with the gag still in place, but Alexis realized that having a panic attack would not help her situation at all, in fact it would make it a thousand times worse.

Answers. They wanted answers as to how she ended up in the backseat of their car, the rational part of Alexis' brain supplied helpfully, as the irrational side of her thought process kicked in promoting fear and hopelessness as she realized that she had no control over the situation that she found herself in.

Join the club! Alexis thought desperately, as she tried to calm down and realized that even if the men who trussed her up like a Turkey at Thanksgiving, were to ask her questions about her presence in their vehicle, she would have no answers to give them either.

A tear escaped Alexis' eye and trickled down her face only to be absorbed by the bandanna that she was gagged with. How had this happened to her? Why was she transported into a fantasy world concocted by writers, directors, and actors? She was a nobody in the real world, so why her? What made her so special?

Trying not to lose a grip on her sanity, Alexis slowly reiterated all of the events from the day in her mind in chronological order. First, she woke up, and then ate breakfast while watching an episode of Supernatural on TV, and then she mowed her lawn, and talked to her neighbor.

Alexis' heartbeat began to slow down as she began to relax, taking comfort in the normal everyday happenings of her life. Then, she went inside and showered, and that's when things went wrong, Alexis recalled.

Alexis' mind went back to the strange but oddly familiar smell in her bathroom that afternoon. Suddenly Alexis realized! Sulfur… That was the harsh smell that made her sneeze earlier. And if it was to be believed that she was in fact in the world of Supernatural, sulfur could only mean one thing, demons...

* * *

 _Hey guys, hope you enjoyed this chapter! Sorry it took so long for me to upload it, I took an unexpected road trip across the country over the weekend, and had to drive over 1,000 miles so I wasn't able to write as much as I wanted to. Anyways, please review and let me know what you think! Thanks for reading!_


	5. An Impossible Situation

_Previously on Take the Long Road Home,_

 _Alexis' mind went back to the strange but oddly familiar smell in her bathroom that afternoon. Suddenly Alexis realized! Sulfur… That was the harsh smell that made her sneeze earlier. And if it was to be believed that she was in fact in the world of Supernatural, sulfur could only mean one thing, demons…_

Chapter 5

So it was a demon then, or multiple demons, that transported her to this point in time in the Supernatural world. Alexis realized in surprise. At least there was one question answered! Alexis thought, relived that she had at least one clue as to what happened in the bathroom that afternoon, and how she was transported so abruptly into the Supernatural world.

But why? And why her? And how? For what reason? And if she was to be transported to the world of the Supernatural fandom why would she not be zapped into the end of Season 12? Which of course lined up with the correct year in real life? Alexis wondered quizzically trying to make sense of the jumble of thoughts, feelings, emotions, and questions that she was faced with, and attempting to process them in some logical and rational order, so she would not freak out any more than she already had.

Alexis was a planner. She was the type of person who liked to know all of the details about events before they happened, and answers to all the questions before she walked into a new situation. So being dropped so abruptly and violently into such an unexpected and unpredictable situation, did not make Alexis feel very comfortable or safe.

Working in the nonprofit sector with abused and neglected kids, required a lot of preparation and prior knowledge of each individual's situation, so that triggers would not go off unexpectedly, or circumstances arise that could have been prevented. Alexis was very good at her job, mostly because she was so well organized, and prepared for almost any situation, except of course the one she currently found herself in.

As if the so called "kidnapping" and being tied up in a trunk wasn't enough, add a completely new environment, plus a whole new world, where monsters were actually real, not just made up stories for parents to keep their children in line, saying things like, "If you don't behave the monster under your bed will get you!" Or, "Watch out for the bogeyman!"

Also, add to that the fact that Alexis had no clue as to what powerful entity brought her to this new universe, or what they wanted with her, or even if she could find them, or if she even wanted to find them. Because Alexis knew that whoever brought her here had some serious juice to travel between worlds, or dimensions, or whatever it was that she was taken from, and so far, sulfur was not really the best indicator that she would make it home anytime soon.

Suffice it to say, the circumstances were making Alexis feel extremely uncomfortable, vulnerable, and nervous.

So by putting all of the feelings, emotions, and questions into a rational and logical order that could be understood, and made sense of, Alexis hoped to cope with her current situation without having any, or at least, too many more breakdowns.

Well… here Alexis was, trying to make sense of a nonsensical situation. Unable to make much headway with understanding her situation, or making her situation either rational, or logical she began to get even more upset, as she became frustrated with the lack of answers provided to her.

Taking a deep breath, or at least as deep as she could take through the gag, Alexis decided to stick a pin in her line of questioning, and table it for later, when she was in a better position to think about those types of questions. Resuming her inner dialogue, Alexis tried to focus on what she knew for a fact, and what she had observed herself since her impromptu trip to this universe.

Day and night were mixed up too. As were the boys personalities. They seemed to be much more stern and unyielding in real life as hunters than they did in the show. Or maybe that was just the way she saw it from her point of view, and considering where she was right now, tied up in a trunk on the side of the road, she might have a skewed perception of the Winchesters presently. Alexis continued to think, musing as she began to get a headache from the multitude of questions rolling around in her head. As Sam would say in the 1st episode of Season 4, "We've, got a pile of questions, and no shovel."

But of course that hadn't happened yet, because she was still in Season 3. Right before Dean dies and goes to hell for 4 months. Alexis thought gravely.

Oh yeah, Lilith… That's who the boys are tracking right now, Alexis realized, her mind in a whirl. The mailman that the Winchesters killed, could it have been a demon then, and not an innocent passerby? Alexis queried, hoping that was indeed the case, seeing as how the alternative was much worse.

It's coming back to me now! Alexis thought optimistically, as she recalled that yes, the mailman was indeed a demon in disguise based on the episode. Well, Alexis' opinion of the Winchesters seemed to be rising slightly. Now, if only she could remember more of the details from that last episode then maybe she could find a way out of her current predicament! Alexis strained to remember the rest of the plot and story line from the Season 3 finale.

Wait… Lilith… If this was indeed the episode where Dean goes to hell, then the brothers are currently trying to save Dean by killing Lilith, the demon who holds Dean's contract. Alexis recognized as she began to recall some of the key points of the episode that she had watched just that morning.

But the boys don't know that Lilith escapes! Alexis realized with horror. And because Lilith tricks them by leaving the little girl and going into Ruby, Dean will run out of time, the hellhound will show up, and Dean will end up dying, only to spend 40 hell years down under, in perdition. But going to hell is not even the worst part! Alexis thought in dismay. Because then Dean ends up becoming the righteous man who does eventually give in to Alistair, and is corrupted breaking the first seal of the Apocalypse. Alexis recalled this sadly, as the story line began to come back to her in a flood, and fall into place.

Right about this point in time, Alexis began to seriously hope that she was just having an extremely vivid, lifelike, and realistic dream, and that this was not in fact a reality.

And Sam… Alexis continued on the same train of thought. Poor Sam… Alexis thought despondently, remembering how upset she was watching Dean's death by the hellhound on screen and how devastated she felt just by watching both of her favorite characters go through that experience, even though she knew it was not real, just two actors acting on a set. However, here in this world, that scene was not just a scene, in an episode, in a season, of a television show.

Horrified, Alexis came to the realization that Sam, the person, in this reality, would watch his flesh and blood brother, the only living relative he had left, get torn apart by a hound from the depths of hell, in front of his own eyes.

Despite the brief, yet very impactful, and fear riddled conversation that Sam and Dean had with Alexis, and the scary impression that they left with her throughout this whole ordeal, Alexis could not bring herself to wish the fate of Dean on him, or the witnessing of his demise on Sam, no matter what they had done to her.

Regardless of her reluctance to believe that this whole situation was real, Alexis began to realize that she was indeed where she thought she was, and her disbelief at the situation would not change her circumstances in the slightest.

Alexis unwillingly put the rest of the pieces together in her head, as her memories of the show slowly drifted back to her.

Because of the loss of his brother, Sam will go off the deep end by getting into bed with Ruby, in more ways than one, who turns out to be an evil, lying, undercover, agent for Lilith, who's only goal in life is to start the apocalypse, which in turns starts a whole series of events each one more grim and more darker than the one before. Alexis thought dejectedly.

Alexis' thoughts rambled on, jumbled together, as she began to realize where exactly she was, whose lives she was living along side of, and how significant a part she could play in this narrative if she chose to.

But should she even say anything at all? Alexis stopped her train of thought immediately in its tracks after this question came to her mind.

She knew when she was in the series, she knew where she was in the episode, and she knew what was going to happen in the next half an hour or so, give or take a few minutes here or there.

But even if she wasn't currently tied up in a trunk, barefoot, and wearing nothing but a bath towel, should she even be telling anyone anything? Alexis wondered unsure of what her position was in the situation.

The question deserved to be thought about extensively and thoroughly, so Alexis began to compile a list in her head of the pros and the cons of telling the brothers the information that she knew from watching the show Supernatural.

Well the biggest pro would be avoiding all of the bad things that happened throughout the course of the show. Preventing Dean from going to hell, saving Sam from Ruby, stopping the Apocalypse before it happened, saving Sam from Lucifer's cage, avoiding soulless Sam altogether, averting the whole mental breakdown of Sam's wall from the time he spent in the cage. Also, not having a need for Castiel to fall off the wagon by opening Purgatory and letting out the Leviathans, stopping Dean from going to Purgatory with Castiel, the whole mark of Cain issue, the rise of Abbadon the Knight of Hell, Dean becoming a Demon, the Darkness, and of course the British Men of Letters bit as well.

Yes, Alexis thought, avoiding all of those major crises would definitely be worth it.

But of course on the flip side of that, if Alexis told them everything that was going to happen, and it ended up not happening, then she would have no road map, and no way of knowing what was going to happen next if all the puzzle pieces didn't fall into play like they were supposed to.

The whole spiel of, saving people, hunting things, the family business, was not just a cool motto to be printed onto t-shirts and worn by Supernatural fans here. Here in this universe, those words were real, and they meant the world to two young men who risked their lives daily to protect people from the things that go bump in the night.

Alexis realized that if she didn't play her cards right, she could end up destroying everything that the Winchesters worked so hard to protect.

What should I do? Alexis thought to herself in a panic, as she began to realize the impossibility of her situation. To speak? Or to hold her silence?

As she struggled with the decision Alexis continued to add to the long list in her head of both the good and the bad about telling the boys what she knew.

Well, speaking of good, there was a lot of good stuff too, mixed in with the bad, like meeting the angels, Castiel in particular, having and meeting good friends like, Bobby, Rufus, Pamela, Jo, Ellen, Ash, Chuck, Jodie, Claire, Alex, Garth, Krissy, Kevin, Mrs. Tran, Benny, and Charlie just to name a few.

Or even meeting their family members like, the younger versions of their parents, Mary, and John, or, their grandfathers, Henry, and Samuel, or even their extended family with Adam, cousins, and other relatives.

And of course, the boys being able to finally meet their mom Mary in real life, and being able to have her there with them after so many years of living without her.

Yes, there were also a lot of cons to the decision as well, if Alexis were to tell the Winchesters what she knew only to have all of the good things erased or never come to pass.

But on the flip side, a lot of those friends and family die horrible deaths because of all the bad things that happen throughout the series. Alexis thought sadly as she remembered her own reaction to some of her favorite character deaths such as Bobby, Ellen, Jo, and Charlie.

But maybe… If she could save them from their fates however, by changing small details, just maybe that would not affect the timeline at all! Alexis thought hopefully. After all, could there be a con to having Charlie around longer? Or any of the other characters… Sorry, people. Alexis corrected herself in her head. They were real life people here, not fictional characters.

But maybe it did not matter what she did, or did not do. Alexis thought quizzically. Maybe this was like the episode Mystery Spot, where no matter what she did or said it would not change the outcome of what was about to happen. Alexis just did not know what was going to happen. Which of course was ironic. Because Alexis was the only one who did know everything that was going to happen in this particular world, except when it came to herself.

Alexis' head started to throb as a headache began to set in around her temples. All of this thinking was starting to give her a migraine. But she could not help herself from going around and around again in her mind, thinking about every possibility, and weighing its pros and cons.

Pros and cons were definitely important to consider given the current situation. Not to mention the fact that she still had no idea who sent her here or why. Aside from the sulfur in the bathroom, Alexis did not have any other clues as to how she came to be in the Supernatural world. The only thing Alexis could come up with as to why she was chosen, or as to why she was here at all, was the fact that she had crucial information that could most definitely destroy the world she was in, if it got into the wrong hands.

So if she gave up that information prematurely, or gave it to the wrong person, Alexis could make her life a lot harder than it already was.

Now Alexis was by no means weak, or a coward, and she tried to make the best of any situation, but the thought of someone trying to get information out of her involuntarily made her extremely nervous and scared, especially since given the world that she was dropped into was not all sunshine, rainbows, and unicorns, with four leaf lucky clovers, or a pot of gold around every corner.

The only thing of value that she had with her in that moment was information, and there were plenty of people, demons, angels, and monsters who would kill for the knowledge that she had.

Talk about an impossible situation! Alexis pondered the ups and downs of her circumstances, and tried to come up with a definitive plan as to what she should do, and what course of action she should take.

After all, it wasn't like there was a guide for being dropped into a parallel universe. And if there was a book called _The Dummies Guide to Supernatural_ , Alexis would have definitely treated the book like a Bible. A sacred text to be read intently, while the reader absorbs every word, a book to live by, and to regard with the utmost of respect.

Although in retrospect, this analogy was rather obsolete, considering a hack writer, who walked around in his boxers, pretending to be a prophet, while eating take-out from a plastic container, was the author of such a holy book. Chuck really needs to get a life. Alexis thought ruefully as she remembered how disheveled and unkempt Chuck really was in real life.

Oops… If she was really stuck in the Supernatural world then insulting God's appearance even if he wouldn't respond or intervene probably was not the best idea. Alexis thought sheepishly. Sorry Chuck! She thought apologetically.

Now, what to do about her current situation? Alexis thought contemplating on what choice she should make trying to ignore the headache that was building up from all of her musings.

Shutting her eyes momentarily, she tried to relax her muscles, hoping that maybe her headache would go away if she relaxed a bit. Man, it was really bright in this trunk! Alexis thought as she squeezed her eyelids even harder together, attempting to block out what she assumed to be headlights from a passing car shining through the broken taillight.

However as the light got even more intense and brighter Alexis opened her eyes in surprise. When she opened her eyes she was no longer laying in the trunk of the Impala. Really? This again! Alexis thought angrily, dazed by the bright light that was emanating from the center of the small cluttered room that she found herself lying in, still tied up and gagged.

Blinking against the almost painful light, she heard a loud sound that echoed throughout the room, it sounded like someone just snapped their fingers together. As soon as she heard that sound her bonds fell away from her body.

Alexis was not about to look a gift horse in the mouth, despite being shocked, so she scrambled to her feet, wincing as her bruised and bloody feet hit the floor, ripping the gag out of her mouth, while being careful not to let the bath towel slip off from her frame as she clutched it to her body.

"He… Hello?" Alexis softly spoke, her voice cracking from how dry her mouth was from the gag.

Shading her eyes from the glare, Alexis nervously took a step closer to the brilliant light in the center of the room, leaving a bloody smear and imprint of a footprint on the floor.

"Oh, sorry. My apologies." A voice spoke from the center of the light, and just as suddenly as the light appeared, it was gone, leaving behind a figure standing in the middle of what Alexis now recognized as a cluttered living room.

"It's Alexis right?" The figure spoke stepping closer to Alexis, as she just nodded in response, dumbfounded at who was talking to her as she recognized the male's voice and face.

"Thanks for the apology, but what made you think that I wouldn't intervene or respond to you?" The man asked a hint of sadness tinting his words.

"Well, I know currently you are trying the hands off approach to parenting." Alexis said automatically, her brain trying very hard to process the new situation but failing miserably.

"Yes, true. But I think that this is a special case which deserves my personal attention, don't you?" The figure asked questioningly.

"Umm… I guess so?" Alexis answered indecisively.

"Well, considering I am the one who orchestrated your arrival here in this dimension, and since I am responsible for you being brought here from your world into this one, I felt that it was only right that I should explain the details to you in person, so you won't give yourself anymore of those migraine headaches by overthinking the situation again." The man said somewhat disapprovingly of Alexis' tendency to overanalyze things.

"Oh yes, your injuries." The man said as he noticed Alexis' wince as she moved her foot slightly. He snapped his fingers yet again, and her headache which up till this point was getting pretty painful, which of course was only accentuated from the bright light from earlier, suddenly disappeared, along with all the pain from her injured feet.

"Okay." Alexis breathed, frozen where she stood in astonishment and incredulity at the new revelation, and at her miraculous recovery from her ailments.

So much for thinking that she was a nobody from her world, who had nothing to offer. Apparently God, with a capital G, had taken an interest in this 22 year old from another dimension, and brought her here for undisclosed reasons. Nope. This was most definitely not a typical Saturday.

"So, God. Or should I call you Chuck?" Alexis asked hesitantly still in denial that she was even conversing with the big man upstairs. "How's it going?"

* * *

 _Hey guys, sorry it took so long for this chapter to be posted. I wanted to get it right, so I kept rewriting it until I was happy with the result, and I hope you all are too! I am already working on the next two chapters, hopefully they will be out soon! Please review, and let me know what you think. Thanks for reading!_


	6. The Writer

_Previously on Take the Long Road Home,_

 _So much for thinking that she was a nobody from her world, who had nothing to offer. Apparently God, with a capital G, had taken an interest in this 22 year old from another dimension, and brought her here for undisclosed reasons. Nope. This was most definitely not a typical Saturday. "So, God. Or should I call you Chuck?" Alexis asked hesitantly, still in denial that she was even conversing with the big man upstairs. "How's it going?"_

Chapter 6

"Just call me Chuck, after all, that is who I'm personifying right now." Chuck said smiling slightly as Alexis shifted her weight cautiously from one foot to another, double-checking that the injuries caused by her impromptu barefoot flight over the gravel road had in fact been healed completely.

"And I'm just great!" Chuck said happily. "I've been learning how to play guitar, and just yesterday I wrote my fifth song." Chuck said smiling broadly at Alexis.

"Would you like to hear it?" Chuck asked eagerly.

"Oh wait…" He said his smile fading slightly as he recalled an important bit of information about Alexis. "You already know that I just gave myself the ability to play guitar right?" Chuck queried reluctantly, discomfited as he remembered that Alexis knew a lot more about the Supernatural world than anyone else.

"Yeah… Umm…" Alexis trailed off, unsure of what she should say. What do you say to God that he already doesn't know?

Alexis was starting to feel really bad about all those "free samples" she scored from the grocery store as a kid while her mom was at work.

Sometimes having only a single parent, and being supported only with a mechanic's salary left Alexis wanting more than what her mom could afford. So in her youth, and teen years, before she grew up and stopped making stupid decisions, sometimes Alexis stole the snacks, junk food, and carbonated drinks, that her mom never bought due to lack of financial means.

Or the time she cheated on a math test so she could pass the class? Alexis thought nervously her thoughts betraying her doubts. Well, maybe because she was only in 5th grade when that particular incident happened she could just blame it on being childish and dumb.

When faced with God in person, one starts to re-evaluate all of the bad choices that were made in one's past.

And what about the time she stole candy from the kids in her neighborhood when they went around trick or treating because her mom would not let her go out herself on Halloween night in costume? Something about worshiping the devil, or some old superstition similar, that Alexis' mom was extremely opposed to.

So of course, in typical teenage fashion, as she grew up, Alexis was a bit of a rebel, watching shows like Supernatural, which in and of itself, describes the exact thing that Sally, Alexis' mom, was against. Until of course, as Sally learned more about the show and its actors, she quickly became sucked into the Supernatural fandom just the same as her daughter, despite her initial misgivings.

Alexis smiled sadly as she remembered the bittersweet memories of her mom, and the fights they used to have about her television preferences.

Wait… Could Chuck hear the thoughts she was having right now? Alexis thought in astonishment. Since he was all powerful, all knowing, and had the mojo to bring her here from an alternative universe, then from the trunk of that car, and even then to heal her feet, it wasn't that much of a stretch to Alexis to think that he could read her thoughts as well.

She looked over at him cautiously as he walked over to his computer sitting on the table in the corner and shut it off before turning back to her.

If he could indeed hear her thoughts then what else did he know about her? Alexis wondered a bit hesitantly.

Ripping herself out of her errant thoughts, Alexis focus shifted to land on the current situation with Chuck, as he shuffled his feet awkwardly in front of her after being ousted over the whole guitar situation.

"Yes, well back to business." Chuck said decisively, trying to redirect the conversation as he sat down in the overstuffed armchair in his living room motioning for Alexis to take a seat on the cluttered couch across from him.

"Yes, okay." Alexis said in nervous anticipation, as she moved piles of magazines, printed pages with what she could only assume to be the rough drafts of the Supernatural books printed on them, to take a seat on the sofa.

"So, I'm sure you have a lot of questions for me?" Chuck asked, sitting forward in his armchair folding his hands in front of him patiently.

"Yeah, I mean yes, I do." Alexis said firmly as she took in Chuck's appearance thanking God, or… I suppose, thanking Chuck, that he was at least decently dressed and wearing pants, despite his slightly disheveled look.

"Well, ask away and I'll do my best to explain the situation to you." Chuck said motioning for Alexis to go ahead with her questioning.

Alexis thought about it for a second thinking how bizarre it was that she was currently having a face to face conversation with God. She chuckled slightly as a scene from the second episode of Season 4 came back to her where the brothers were arguing about whether God was actually real or not with Sam trying to convince Dean that God wanted him to strap on his party hat and go along for the ride.

When Chuck shot an almost bemused expression at her, Alexis started coughing to cover up the fact that she was laughing slightly. Maybe the stress, coupled with the implausible surrealism of the moment had finally caught up with her. Maybe she was finally cracking under the pressure of being thrown into an entirely new world and faced with incredible and unbelievable things! Alexis quickly stopped coughing and took a deep breath before pulling herself together and asking the most important question to her at the moment. "Will I be able to go home?"

Chuck looked a little surprised not exactly expecting that question to be the first thing she would ask.

"Well, that depends." Chuck said slowly, as he waited for her reaction.

"What do you mean it depends?" Alexis said sharply, a bit irritated at the answer Chuck gave her. "How can I depend on a thing that depends?" Alexis went on to say sarcastically as she hugged her towel closer to her body.

Sighing Chuck tried to explain his answer. "It is true that I brought you here from your world into this one, and put you into the backseat of the Winchester's Impala."

"However, my hand was forced. If it were up to me I would like nothing better than to have you back in your world doing your work with those needy kids, spending time with your coworker Sandy, and talking to your neighbor, David is it? Chuck questioned as he watched Alexis' face change throughout the conversation from awe, to respect, then hopefulness, to land on irritation, sarcasm, and then finally a bit of understanding, coupled with confusion.

"So…" Alexis started trying to mull it over in her mind. "Actually… I'm sorry, I don't really understand." Alexis said in confusion. "You wish I were at home and yet you brought me here?" She asked expectantly, waiting for a more thorough explanation.

"Yes, well you see…" Chuck started to say before stopping abruptly as he struggled to come up with a way to explain himself without confusing Alexis even more than she already was. He mumbled under his breath saying, "How do I explain something that I could only understand, to someone who can't possibly understand what needs to be understood?"

"Try me." Alexis said indignantly after hearing his muttered comment. "You know I'm much smarter than I look!" Alexis said firmly, as she stood up quickly from the sofa clutching her towel to her chest as she continued on talking. "Even though my look right now leaves a lot to be desired…" She trailed off as she gestured to her inadequate state of dress.

"But I did graduate from high school and started taking college classes when I was only 16, and I was at the top of my class in every single class, and I even graduated with honors!" Alexis explained heatedly, proudly pointing a finger at Chuck who was just sitting silently in his armchair, a small smile beginning to show on his face.

"So don't think that I can't understand something without even giving me a chance to comprehend it!" Alexis continued on her rant now picking up speed as her thoughts branched out from one train of thought to another.

"And if you give me some crap about how God works in mysterious ways and how I would never be able to understand because I'm just an insignificant human, I swear to God… I mean to you…" Alexis trailed off quietly as she came to the realization that she was standing in a living room, wrapped in a dirty towel, proudly spouting off important moments of her life that were already known to everyone in the room, and basically insulting the one being who could probably disassemble every atom in her body with just a single thought leaving a pile of dirt on the floor if he wished it to be so.

"Well… Umm, I wanted to… Well you see… I wasn't trying to…" Alexis attempted to say something to redeem herself but just ended up sitting down slowly, keeping her eyes lowered, afraid to look directly at Chuck's face and what she might see there. "Sorry…" She mumbled faintly into her lap, thinking to herself that she must be the stupidest person on the planet, and wishing that the floor would just open up and swallow her whole.

Trembling, she jumped when a booming laugh erupted from the armchair.

"Don't worry! I have no plans to disassemble your atoms!" Chuck said laughing even louder as Alexis shyly looked up beneath her lashes to peer timidly at his face with her sky blue eyes. "It's been a long time since anyone has even had the courage to speak to me in such a manner before, it's refreshing!" Chuck said still laughing at her expression of shame, a red tint showing in her cheeks.

"Well that answers one question," Alexis thought ruefully in the back of her mind as her blushing face became even warmer. "He can actually hear my thoughts!"

"Of course I can, what sort of all powerful being would I be if I didn't?" Chuck said still chuckling slightly in response to Alexis' silent conversation.

"But for the most part I choose to ignore them, it's rather annoying hearing what everyone is thinking all the time, and I try not to pry or interfere any more than I have to," Chuck said quickly taking in Alexis' embarrassed expression.

"Anyways, I have a few things to explain." Chuck said abruptly, returning to the business at hand and losing some of his cheerfulness in the process.

Alexis' mouth snapped shut, immediately cutting off the questions that came to her mind at his statement.

"I will try to explain to you the circumstances that lead you here to this point, but I'm also truly very sorry." Chuck continued, as he looked into Alexis' confused eyes sincerely.

After a brief moment of silence, Alexis slowly opened her mouth again fearful of being cut off again. After looking at Chuck and realizing that he was lost in thought, Alexis gathered up her courage and asked him although she was almost afraid of the answer, "Why are you apologizing to me?"

Chuck sighed as he looked up and across at her sitting on the worn couch. Taking in her slight form which was wrapped in on herself, and her large questioning eyes tinged with a faint touch of fear, he regretted ever involving her in his plan even though he knew the outcome would be worth it.

She looked too vulnerable and much too young to be handling the current situation, but events were now put in place that could not be reversed easily, and she was for the most part equipped with the skills and the knowledge that she needed to face the trials ahead.

So Chuck smiled sadly and responded to her question, "Alexis, it is true that I did not want to involve you in this, because you will have to face a lot of difficult situations, and probably go through some things that will not be enjoyable, that is why I am apologizing, for dragging you into this, but it could not be helped unfortunately."

"And also, I am sorry for not being able to give you all the answers that you want at this point in time." Chuck continued almost as an afterthought.

Still confused, Alexis waited for him to elaborate as she began to crack her knuckles, a nervous habit which her mom was always telling her to break as she grew up.

"First of all, I pulled you out of your world only because if I had not intervened then the demons would have gotten to you first, and we both know that would have not ended well," Chuck said ruefully.

Alexis nodded at his words, things suddenly clicking into place as she remembered the sulfuric smell from the bathroom right before she was whisked away into the Supernatural world. So that explained the smell then, she said to herself thankfully, feeling relieved now that she was finally getting some answers to her mysterious appearance in the back of the brother's car.

"Secondly, while my interference in what happened was not intentionally planned, I did not choose you at random and neither did the demons." Chuck said slowly, looking carefully at her face to study her reaction to his words.

Surprised Alexis parted her lips in shock as she processed what he was saying, and then began to question why she out of all people was chosen for this type of experience.

"But… Why me? There's nothing all that special about me?" Alexis asked breathlessly as she looked over at Chuck worriedly.

"Firstly, you _are_ special and important, don't ever think that you aren't," Chuck said sternly holding Alexis' gaze with his own until she nodded in agreement. "And the only thing I can say at this point in time, is that you play a pivotal and significant role in this world, a role you are just beginning to realize." Chuck said softly giving her time to process his words.

After a few minutes of silence only broken by the sound of knuckles being nervously cracked, Alexis looked up and asked questioningly, "Is this role perhaps intertwined with the fate of the Winchesters?"

"Well, it was no accident that you ended up in the backseat of their car," Chuck responded mysteriously chuckling slightly. "Although your state of dress was definitely not planned," he said as his chuckle turned into a laugh at Alexis' embarrassed and flushed expression.

"Speaking of…" Chuck trailed off looking at her again but closer this time, just now realizing that she was still wrapped in that same old bath towel, that had seen much better days.

He shook his head regretfully, chastising himself for not noticing sooner and snapped his fingers yet again bathing Alexis in a deep golden light.

Alexis heard another loud snap as the blush was fading from her cheeks and she suddenly felt extremely warm. She closed her eyes against the bright light that now enveloped her, and only opened them again when the white light behind her eyelids faded away to a natural light.

She felt strange material brushing up against her body, nothing like the fluffy white bath towel she had gotten accustomed to wearing.

Looking down she realized that she was wearing a black t-shirt covered by a large white sweatshirt that hung off her slight frame, and ripped blue jeans complete with sturdy brown boots.

Even though the clothing was not quite her style Alexis was extremely grateful to be wearing something other than a bath towel.

"Thank you Chuck! Seriously, thank you for the clothes!" Alexis thanked him appreciatively lighting the serious mood in the room as she stood up and walked past him over to the mirror on the wall to get a better look at herself.

"And you fixed my hair too?" Alexis asked as she took in her reflection. "Wow, you should be a fashion designer or a hairdresser instead of a writer, you'd be really good at it!" Alexis said excitedly getting lost in the moment as she shook her head slightly sending waves of curls tumbling down around her framing her face.

Smiling she turned back to Chuck, and after taking in his bemused expression Alexis decided that she was really on a roll! If there was a lottery for being the most embarrassed person on the planet she would have won 10 times over by now.

"Sorry… again," Alexis mumbled in his direction as she sat back down across from him on the couch. It seems like my mouth takes over where my head should prevail, she thought to herself ruefully noting the fact that Chuck's smile grew as she began to berate herself.

"You were saying?" She prompted eagerly, telling herself to shut up and listen before anything else embarrassing came out of her mouth or her thoughts.

"Yes, well, finally, I would like to tell you that you must _not_ under any circumstances allow anyone to know that you were brought here by me." Chuck stated firmly staring intently at Alexis to ensure that she realized the severity of the situation his smile fading.

Alexis nodded determinedly at Chuck, promising herself that she wouldn't mess this up.

"The Winchesters do not know who I am yet, so if you tell them, I will be forced to erase that moment from their mind which would be quite painful, and also might have unpredictable results for them to preserve their original timeline, so I would love to avoid it altogether," Chuck said decisively.

"Agreed," Alexis said as she did not want to let the Winchester's face any more hardships on her account.

"Now, do you have any other questions for me before I send you back?" Chuck asked Alexis folding his hands in front of him waiting for her response.

Thinking back on all that had happened in the last few minutes Alexis realized that she had a ton of questions left to ask. Questions about the situation, questions about the Winchesters, and many more questions about her role in this whole scenario. However, she was pretty sure that Chuck would not be much clearer or more forthcoming with answers than what he had already told her. But she couldn't help herself from asking just one more question. "Actually, yes, I was wondering why the demons targeted me?" Okay, two questions she thought as she continued, "And also I really _really_ want to know if there is even a possibility of going home," Alexis pleaded with Chuck her voice trembling slightly as she thought about her home.

"First of all, the demons wanted to get rid of you because you threatened their existence, and that is all I will say further on this topic," Chuck stated resolutely as he held his hand up to silence Alexis' questions before they could spill from her mouth.

"I _am_ sorry, but there are some things that you do not need to know at this moment," Chuck said more softly as Alexis reluctantly agreed with him.

"And secondly, to answer your question, yes, there is a possibility of you being able to go home." Chuck said giving Alexis hope. "But as I said before, everything depends, and the way home will be a very long road… A very long road indeed, and one that might lead you into places you would never expect to be," Chuck ended on an ominous note as Alexis nodded in agreement not caring how difficult things would be, so long as she was able to go home eventually.

"Now, I think we have had enough conversation for today," Chuck said as he stood up from his armchair. "I will send you back and we will save this discussion for another time." He said as he put his fingers together to snap them once more.

"Wait!" Alexis shouted at him expectantly. "Are you saying that we will see each other again?" She yelled across the room in disbelief as all she got in response was a small knowing smile from the figure standing across from her and the sound of two fingers snapping together loudly before a white light enveloped her yet again.

 _Hey guys! Long time no see! I know, I know, its 100% my fault for not uploading for so very long, and I am really truly sorry that I left you hanging. :( I've just been so busy with life that everything else seemed to fall by the wayside. School, work, and family has kept me so busy this last year that I have barely had time to breathe. But I'm finally writing again! So thank you SO MUCH for reading my story it means a ton to me! :)_


End file.
